The dreemseer
by Aspenmist
Summary: When Cassie meets Zephyer, the Fabled Dreamseer, everything in her worls turns upside-down. Will she help him kill his enemy, Pandora, or will she die in the process?


My brother, Strun, always told me I was trouble. My father said I was too, as did my mother. I guess they're right, with all that's happened. I'll start off a few days before _he_ came. My father, Apollo, and my uncle Casper were arguing again. Ever since my mother died last spring, Casper's mate Evaline has been leading the herd. This argument was about whether the herd should follow the creek, or branch off.

"Hi, Cassie!" I turned my head, seeing my cousin, Migg, canter up. He was younger than me by about a year, but he was good company. Especially when the other colts and stallions tried to 'keep me company'. I shook my head, clearing the flies. " Mother says she remembers this area from her foal-hood. She says if we branch off, we'll find the herd gathering." I nodded, looking at the four horses at the head of the herd. My brother, Strun, stood beside my father. As the son of the herd leader, Strun was destined to take over when my father died. Unless both my father and Strun died, then Casper would take over. " Where do you think we should go?" I jumped slightly at Migg's voice cutting into my thoughts. " Your mother's a good tracker. She and my mother were sisters, so they have the same skill and the same memories when it comes to leading the herd. I think we should trust her and branch off." Migg flicked his black tail. " I guess you're right." He mumbled, thinking hard. I snorted in amusement. I trotted towards my father, Migg following at my heels. " I know Evaline is a good tracker, but me and Mel were here before. The herd gathering is this way." My father nickered angrily, motioning with his head down the river. Casper's ears went flat back against his head. " Even Strun agrees, the herd gathering is this way." Seeing me, Casper asked, " Cassie! Which way should we go?" I blinked, momentarily confused. Regaining my composure, I waved my head in the direction of the branch-off. My father sighed. " Okay. Eva, you may lead us." He bowed his head, letting the silver mare head off to the west of the river. The herd followed. Strun and Casper slipped into the middle, while my father cantered around to the back. Me and Migg followed behind Evaline, chatting about the warm weather.

At the entrance to the valley where the gathering was held, the herd stopped. Evaline galloped ahead, to announce us. She was only gone for a few minutes, however, before she came sprinting back towards my father and me. " Apollo! Oh, Apollo! It's…Horrible…" Her breathe was coming in ragged gasps, and her legs were shaking. Casper, seeing his mate in distress, trotted up and put his neck over her withers. Apollo looked towards the opening, then motioned towards me and Strun to follow him before trotting into the valley entrance. Me and Strun looked at each other, then loped to follow him. When we got to the actual valley, my heart just about stopped. Spread out over the valley, the bodies of horses were scattered. Crows, ravens, vultures, and other scavenger birds sat, staring at us with red eyes. I shuddered. Strun gulped. " Cassie, go get some horses. We need to see if there are any survivors." I nodded, galloping back and recruiting Migg and five other mares. One, Danga, spoke. " What's going on, Cassie?" I shook my head, unable to speak. I led the six horses to the valley and my father told them what to do. While he went back to talk to Casper, the seven of us spread out, nosing bodies and talking to them, hoping for a response. " Cassie! I found a survivor!" Strun called. Looking up from a colt's body, I trotted over. Strun as standing over a chestnut mare. " I'll go get Marcus." I whispered to him, looking up from the mare's face. For a moment, I saw a black mare. She stood there, looking at me. But when I blinked, she disappeared. Shuddering, I wheeled and ran for the healer. Little did I know that things were going to get a lot weirder…


End file.
